


The Country Sex

by Dusty



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: ATGB, Car Sex, F/M, In Public, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving back to London late on a Sunday evening, Jean and Lionel are frustrated not to have had a moment to themselves all weekend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Country Sex

He was grumpier than usual. When he got really grumpy, he'd go on about his blisters. Jean was glad to be away from Rocky and Madge but acutely aware than returning home meant that Judy and Sandy would want to all hear all about their weekend. She had to sypathise with Lionel. It was a bit much. 

"No peace there, and no peace when we get home no doubt," grumbled Lionel. "Judy and Sandy will be waiting for us. When am I supposed to romance you?"

“We’re alone now,” said Jean simply.

Lionel chuckled. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” he said.

“Pull over,” she said.

“What for?” asked Lionel.

“Just do it.”

“You’re not going to wee in a bush are you?”

“Just pull over!” she said exasperated.

He did so, bringing them neatly into a small layby. She looked at him longingly. “Turn the lights and engine off,” she said softly.

“Jean…” he said, obliging. “You’ve got that look in your eye. If you misbehave, I’ll..”

“You’ll what?” she breathed, unfastening her seatbelt and leaning in. Lionel shifted in his seat, feeling pleasantly interested in spite of himself. She kissed him warmly until he parted his lips and she could deepen the kiss into a long, playful smooch.

Their eyes were smoky when they pulled apart. Lionel smiled sweetly, then went to turn the keys in the ignition.

“Not yet,” she said, her hand catching his and putting it in his lap. He frowned at her. Keeping his eyes on hers, she winked, then deftly drew down his fly.

“Jean!” he chided. “You mustn’t…”

But she’d reached in and started to massage his cock, which swelled traitorously in her hand. Lionel panted.

“Jean, no. Not here.”

“Why not?” she said, her eyes twinkling.

“Because,” began Lionel. “Because… not in… the….anyone could see…”  Her fingers worked their way around his groin, teasing his balls.

He mumbled something incomprehensible, but made no move to stop her. She grinned wickedly. “Poor Lionel,” she keened. “Hot under the collar all weekend. Perhaps I can help.”

“Jean…” he warned. She fumbled with his clothing a moment, then pulled out his hardening length. She bent down into his lap and covered his cock with her hot mouth.

“Gah!” shouted Lionel, suddenly panting and rigid in his seat. His hand was in her hair, his whole body now betraying him. “You, you little… you… oh…” he stuttered hopelessly.

She sucked and licked thoroughly, determined to send him through the roof before he could regain his senses and put a stop to it. She’d been teasing him all day, knowing full well he’d have planned on bedding her once they’d got back to Holland Park, nice and quietly. He was primed for a good, hard orgasm… just not exactly as he planned, and hopefully much louder.

“Jean,” he keened. “We can’t… we… middle of countryside…ah!” He gripped the car door handle for support, his other hand still holding her head in place. His hips rolled to meet her mouth. “Oh ignore me,” he gasped. “Oh, don’t stop!”

She hummed and moaned around his engorged organ and she felt his head flop back against the headrest in frustration. Her head bobbed in his lap, eliciting gasps in times with her movements. His fingers clenched in her hair. He was close.

Idly, he glanced about. They were deep in the dark of the countryside; not another car for miles. The one thing that had inhibited him suddenly spurred him on. He was in public, with Jean performing a lewd act on him.

The gasps became grunts. She pulled back, then flicked her tongue over the head of his cock and took him in fully again.

“God!” shouted Lionel. “You are going to… I am going to… you….”

She worked him with her hand and mouth, making obscene noises of delight as she sucked him. He bucked and she felt a pulse in her groin. He was going to come in her mouth, in the car, in the middle of the Buckinghamshire countryside. Her wonderfully proper Englishman, dishevelled. She groaned loudly, mindlessly sliding her free hand between her legs.

“Oh Jean,” warned Lionel, his voice weak.

“Mmmm?” she teased, sending him wild as the vibrations flooded his groin.

“UH!” With a strangled shout he came, shooting into her throat and tightening his fingers in her hair. She milked him with her hand and her lips, swallowing him down greedily, all with filthy little moans. She was still half-heartedly rubbing herself for relief.

Eventually he slipped out her mouth, quite sated. She peeped up at him, licking her lips. He was breathing hard, regarding her sternly through hooded eyes. Her own eyes danced as she gave him an impish grin.

She was still half leaning over him. He landed a lazy smack on her bottom.

“Oh!” she cried, sitting back in her seat quickly.

His eyes shone. “Just you wait till I get you home,” he rasped, and started the engine. Jean wriggled in her seat uncomfortably.

Two miles down the road, as Lionel tried to focus on his driving, she started to moan lightly. He ignored her until an odd movement caught his eye. He glanced over and realised she had her hand down her trousers. She was touching herself.

“Jean,” he said sharply. “Stop that.”

“Oh Lionel,” she moaned, putting on a performance just for him. “I can’t help it.”

“Stop it,” he instructed firmly. His tone sent a thrill through her. “Someone might see.”

“I’m going to do it, Lionel. Right here. I need to.” She made eyes at him theatrically.

“Stop it,” he scolded, watching the road. “Or I’ll pull over and I’ll…”

“Oh, you’ll spank me, won’t you? I know I’m in trouble...”

He clenched his jaw, trying not to rise to her teasing.

She groaned for effect. “I’m so wet. Oh, oh Lionel..”

He glanced at her again, his heart pounding. She was draped in her seat, one foot up on the dash, her head rolled back with pleasure.

“Jean, stop it and wait until we get home,” he said, his voice shaking.

“I can’t,” she mewled dramatically. “Oh, I can’t help it! I’m going to come!”

He swerved suddenly into a layby with an emergency stop and once more switched everything off. He turned and looked at her properly, breathing hard. Her eyes were boring into his with an expression of pure _come hither_ lust. She had both hands down her trousers, one undoubtedly spreading herself open while she fucked herself with the other. He’d thought she was just performing. If she had been, she wasn’t now.

“You like it when I do this, don’t you?” she rasped.

“Not in the car!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Want me to stop now?”

“No,” he said suddenly. He put his hand on her thigh, staring at her as she pleasured herself.

“Lionel!” she gasped. “Kiss me…”

He did, plunging her mouth with his tongue and sensing her body tense more and more. His hand travelled to her breast and her movements quickened. He kissed her wildly, until she pulled away to cry out. He sat back again, desperate to touch her but needing to take in the view; to have it etched in his memory forever.

She called out loudly, rhythmically, both feet now on the dash as she thrust up onto her fingers over and over, both hands working their magic. With one last charged look at him she swooned into ecstasy, her eyes closing and her head rolling back, revealing her flushed neck.

Lionel thought he would faint as Jean bucked and writhed next to him, screaming out a long and intense orgasm. She quivered into ragged breaths, riding the aftershocks. His face burned, his groin throbbed and his skin prickled as he considered she might have been heard. She was calming down, her body slumping. He found her white linen trousers were damp in the crotch as he explored gently with his fingers.

Her breathing was returning to normal as she opened her eyes and looked at him dopily. He was peering at her, his face grumpier than usual, yet an odd light in his eyes.

“Jean,” he said, voice thick with arousal. “You are a very naughty little minx.”

She giggled huskily.

He tapped her thigh. “Get your feet down,” he chided. “I am going to drive you home, and we are going to discuss your behaviour at length.” His fingers stroked her gently through the damp fabric. “And I am going to show you the value of taking your time.”

“Yes, Lionel,” she drawled breathlessly. That was one little adventure she could cross off the list.


End file.
